2007-01-11
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Jericho and the rest of Outcast Corner have breakfast. It's wonderful what a day of rest will do. Jericho's shoulder angels are not only wearing outfits with hideous style and color mismatches, all three outfits mismatch with each other. It's so bad that a group of girls moves to the other side of the cafeteria.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 3 - Elohim The Lit Chix have breakfast. They're still under the illusion that Team Kimba has it in for them. Overclock and Make work on plans for what they're going to have the sims do to Team Kimba come Saturday. In Team Tactics, Admiral Everheart outlines the tactics required for clearing a building while Ayla takes copious notes. Then they go to Arena 99 for an exercise: Team Kimba is selected to do the operation. They get set down on a rooftop two blocks away from a building loaded with terrorists, explosives and hostages. Fey and Generator do the surveillance. Lancer decides they can go in. They go in, rescue the hostages and kill the terrorists. Gunny Bardue assigns everyone homework to analyze the exercise.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 4 - Malakhim Peeper and Greasy get their Shoulder Angels for Sale booth set up. (They'd rented the booth from Jobe). They've got Fey, Phase, Solange, Poise and several others, plus a security spell they got from Nephandus that will backfire on anyone who tries to destroy one of them. Kodiak, Solange and a bunch of the other Alphas take a stroll across the quad. She's bitching about having pissed off Kerry before discovering she should be rushing her for the Alphas. Then they spot Peeper and Greasy's booth. Aries investigates, but before he can tell Kodiak what's going on several guys wander over, including Conduit and Cornerback, both of them sporting Solange shoulder angels. Solange is steamed, but isn't sure what to do about it. Once she wanders off in search of inspiration, Kodiak tells Aries to put a stop to sales of the Solange shoulder angels. Aries delivers the message; Peeper and Greasy are not happy with what he does to them. Ayla spots Peeper and Greasy rolling up the booth and asks some of the onlookers what happened. She informs the rest of Team Kimba that there are lots of Fey and Phase shoulder angels running around, and about the Nephandus bomb. She goes to lunch. Jana has a special treat for her; something South American. After that she arranges with Charmer's father for a non-alcoholic near-Champagne for the Golden Kids meeting, starts tracking down the Fey and Phase shoulder angels, and doesn't manage to get Jo Donner to a Golden Kids meeting. She makes arrangements with Mega-Death for more force-field scramblers, and starts work with Wunderkind for a force field gadget she can phase through. She drops in on Jericho, who's working on something, and mentions that Mediways is interested in his kits. She ducks in on Babs and buys some more tangle-cord rounds. She drops in on Loophole to discuss the afterburner and discovers Loophole has another invention, but is refusing to play. After she leaves, Loophole talks it over with Lifeline and Reverb, and discovers that they didn't pick up anything from Ayla that wasn't exactly what they could expect. Solange has a discussion with Don Sebastiano. The Don gives her some advice on handling Seraphim and the shoulder angels. Tansy feels sorry for herself about how hard it is being the Queen of the Alphas. Flicker, off camera, gives some heavily edited footage of Kodiak's talk with Pendragon to Loophole, causing that situation to go downhill like it was greased. Murphy goes after Kodiak, and discovers that Flicker and Fade had a hand in the setup. Tansy goes to the Venus Inc. clubhouse to move the keys and discovers that they've vanished. She spots the techs repairing the damag caused by a webcam in the ceiling, and decides that it has to have been planted by Peeper. She almost kills Greasy in front of witnesses, and is brought to heel by Gloriana. Mrs. Carson makes her Ms. Grimes TA for keeping the Three Little Witches (and the rest of the middle school students) in line, conga dancing or whatever Ms. Grimes wants her to do with them.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 4 Loophole manages to destroy Manhattan in the next simulation. Murphy finds Flicker showing Loophole some video footage. She teleports the Alpha outside and gives her the snow treatment while taking her video cards off of her. Then she and Loophole review what actually happened. After that, they discuss junk cars. Mrs. Carson's conference with the Board of Directors ends when Lord Paramount suggests tabling the issue of how to deal with the issues around the spell the Chinese Envoy attempted to place on Bladedancer.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Metal Bladedancer deals with some of her issues about wanting to be a boy in Journeyman's special class, and what they're doing by interfering with the smooth flow of her energies. Chaka has fun in Special Topics - Martial Arts class when Sensei Ito fills the bowls with oil - and lights them. Everyone else stares, jaws agape. Later, back at Poe Cottage, Belle pranks Molly, Chou and Rythax with shoulder angels. Chaka figures out the culprits. Then Ayla and Chaka get into it over the Knights of Purity. Then she has a discussion with Jon (see the Christmas Presents scene) about the Marala campaign on GEO, and has a bit of a crisis of conscience when she realizes her turning into a mutant really doesn't bother him. Zhong Lau (the Master of Dragons) asks Chou to join, and she tells him off. Dorjee asks Chou out on a date. She tries to pacify Molly. Eventually, she asks Ayla for help setting up something special so she and Molly don't have to be seen in public on a date. Nex continues work on his plan to kill Chou. The assembled Gadgeteers and Devisors call the Worn Wrench on Tansy for almost killing Greasy. See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline